PTL 1 as the prior art discloses, for the purpose of achieving good on-ice/snow performance and good dry performance of a tire in a compatible manner, a tire in which configurations and combinations of sipes are meticulously specified in the central region and shoulder regions in the tire width direction of a tread, respectively, to impart land portions of the tread with a specific rigidity distribution, so that good on-ice/snow performance is ensured by relatively low rigid land portions and good dry performance and snow performance are ensured by relatively high rigid land portions.